Jaque Mate
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Oneshot. SB/RL. SLASH. Un Black siempre buscará la manera de ganar. Aunque eso implique tener que perder primero. Además, si Remus siempre juega así de bien...


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi/Relación Hombre x Hombre.

**N/A:** Ha salido de algún rincón sumergido en mi cabeza. Enjoy.

* * *

Sudor. _Calor._ Nervios.

Gris contra miel.

La respiración del moreno se vuelve trabajosa, el licántropo contiene la suya.

Se miran durante más de un instante, así de pesado, así de fuerte.

La penumbra no lo es a su totalidad gracias a la única lámpara encendida en la recámara.

James grita: _Hagan lo que tengan que hacer de una vez, joder._

Peter ronca.

Pero allí están ellos dos, frente a frente, mirándose, esperando.

Remus traga saliva y Sirius aprovecha para dejar volar su imaginación sobre todas las cosas que podría hacerle tragar. Y piensa "_Concéntrate."_

Pero no le sirve de nada. Porque su amigo está ahí, está siendo irresistible de una manera muy... normal. Porque para Sirius, Remus es irresistible aunque sólo esté haciendo nada.

Y le molesta, y se cruza de piernas. Y siente un cosquilleo en la garganta, y le baja hasta el estómago. Y quiere que pare ahí. Que no siga.

O Remus podría darse cuenta.

Es su turno. Mueve la mano, sin dejar de mirarle. Sin dejar de pensar en qué podrían saber esos labios radiantes. Y el otro, descarado, menea la cabeza intentando relajarse. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No sabe que a Sirius eso lo pone muy mal? Muy mal, y más si tiene gotas de sudor resbalándole por el cuello y desapareciendo a través de su camisa yendo a parar a un lugar que Sirius se prometió ya no imaginar

Entonces Lupin se queda pensando, se toma la barbilla con una mano y Sirius tiene la necesidad de _lamerlo._ Mierda, transformarse en can le estaba pegando mañas no muy sanas.  
Si seguía dejándose llevar por el instinto de perro, muy pronto terminaría quitándole las pulgas a Lunático.

Remus se acomoda el cabello una vez más, algo nervioso. Mueve las piernas, hace temblar el piso. Y a Sirius. Pero parece que no se da cuenta. Porque sigue teniendo la mirada fija sobre su objetivo y porque no deja de hacerlo.

Sirius se echa para atrás y suspira. Estaba estresándose. Abre las piernas, relaja los brazos, mira alrededor, se pone nervioso y vuelve a cambiar de posición.

Remus le mira, indicándole que ha terminado. Sirius piensa cosas malas, y se pregunta si su amigo las piensa también.

Se recarga sobre sus piernas con sus codos y quiere pensar algo inteligente pero no puede. Y ya no quiere saber nada de nada: Porque está nervioso. Porque está frustrado. Y porque siente que si no toca a Remus se va a morir.

El licántropo no sabe por qué el silencio le incomoda tanto. Pero no quiere averiguarlo. Tiene miedo de que sea algo sin solución. Tiene miedo de que Sirius no quiera averiguarlo también. Así que se resigna, se indigna, y vuelve a suspirar. Cansado.

Y se le pone la piel de gallina, de repente. Y se repite mentalmente que eso no debería de pasar. Entonces se abraza los brazos y los talla. Pasan algunos segundos, y quiere tallarse algo más. O a alguien más.

Se muerde los labios inconscientemente al mirarlo, y Sirius se da cuenta. Se ruborizan ambos.

Remus carraspea, intentando ignorar lo que acaba de pesar. _Que lo olvide Sirius Que lo olvide Sirius…_

Pero no lo hace, y en cambio, pregunta:

―¿Te pasa algo, Lunático?

Y quiere calmarse.

Pero el calor hace que Sirius respire tan alocadamente que le hace fantasear. Y no sirve de nada que lo vea así como está, sudando y con la camisa a medio abrochar.

―Claro que no.

Canuto asiente. Y no tiene ganas de bromear, ni de imponer con su siempre tan vivaz personalidad. Porque está nervioso, y no sabe ni qué rayos pensar.

Casi pueden saborear la atmósfera.

La caliente, peligrosa, pesada e incómoda atmósfera. Remus se pregunta: _"Si James y Peter estuvieran despiertos… ¿Sería igual de incómodo? _

Sabe muy bien la respuesta. Pero contestarla significa sentenciarse.

Sirius estaba por tirar, pero en ese instante a su compañero se le ocurrió estirarse, y se le subió la camisa y pudo verle la cadera y entonces se distrajo y no supo ni dónde ni cómo termino ahí la pieza.

Pero la puso.

Y cuando Remus se dio cuenta de lo que el animago había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se llenó de júbilo en un segundo, y burlón, terminó la partida con el último movimiento.

―Jaque mate.

Y Sirius no puede evitar soltar una blasfemia, haciéndolo reír. Así como tampoco James pudo evitar lanzarle una almohada directo a la cabeza y gritar "¡_Déjenme dormir!"_. Pero ambos lo ignoran.

Entonces Sirius se molesta, porque ahora tendría que pagarle a Cornamenta.

"_100 galeones a que no le ganas a Lunático en ajedrez"_

"_Vale. Pero me lo pagas"_

"_Lo dudo, Black"._

Y se le ilumina la mente

―¿Sabes, Remus?

―¿Qué?- pregunta el otro limpiando el tablero, ya parado de la silla.

―Se me ocurre algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

Sonríe con ganas.

―Un juego. Y te apuesto 100 galeones a que te gano.

Remus se ríe.

―¿En serio?- cuestiona- ¿Y qué es?

Sirius le mira maliciosamente, se le acerca cauteloso, le sopla aire caliente en el cuello y tiene cuidado de no tocarlo.

La sonrisa de Remus se borra de repente, dejando paso para una expresión de sorpresa y de casi miedo cuando Sirius le susurra su nuevo juego en la oreja. Y se pone rojo, y siente que van a quemársele todas las extremidades. Le sudan las manos y Canuto lo toma fuerte de las caderas.

El muchacho de mirada miel no alcanza a decir ni una palabra porque hay algo en su boca que no lo deja hablar. Lo raro de la situación es que ese algo, es Sirius. Y no puede creérselo y la impresión le dura _toda la noche._

Por ende, Sirius gana.

////

―Toma, Potter- dice el moreno tirando una bolsa de galeones frente a su plato. Peter deja de comer un segundo para ver lo que le entrega, y se ríe, porque sabía que perdería.

James se acomoda las gafas – Te lo dije.

―Hazte a un lado- le dice a Peter, sentándose a su izquierda, quedando de frente a James.

Y se estira. Y come. Y ríe. Y habla. Y pasa el tiempo y está a punto de empezar la primera clase.

―Canuto, canuto…- susurra James con gracia- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que con Lunático nunca vas a salir ganando?

Sirius deja de morder su pan, y una sonrisa _extraña_ se forma en su cara.

James se asusta. Y Peter dice: "_Sirius, ¿me pasas la sal?" _para no ser escuchado.

―Y entonces, dime…- comienza- ¿De dónde crees que saqué el dinero para pagarte… _James_?- pregunta con cautela, y hace un énfasis escalofriante en su nombre.

El aludido le mira con los ojos abiertos, confundido. Black se para de la mesa y se va. Peter hace berrinche porque ha tenido que levantarse para alcanzar la sal.

El moreno siente que algo hace un click en su cabeza y voltea a su izquierda con sigilo.

―…¿Qué quiso decir, Remus?

Éste levanta la vista de _El profeta_, se sonroja desde las uñas de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo y aprieta las piernas, para que_ nada _se ponga duro.

―No tengo idea, James.

Cruzando las puertas del comedor, Sirius sonríe.

No sabía que Remus jugara tan bien…

**Fin.**


End file.
